Somewhat Closer?
by holl2712
Summary: Dates, polite conversations, champagne, revealed humanity, dances, a second helping of blood sharing, sire-bonds and the same heated arguments that we all love. All between the Big Bad Hybrid and Baby Vampire Barbie, this should be an interesting Miss Mystic Falls Pageant shouldn't it? Klaus/Caroline One-Shot. The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode "My Brother's Keeper." AU in places


**Somewhat...Closer?**

**Summary- Set in Season 4 "My Brother's Keeper." Dates, polite conversations, champagne, revealed humanity, dances, a second helping of blood sharing, sire-bonds and the same heated arguments that we all love. All between the Big Bad Hybrid and Baby Vampire Barbie, this should be an interesting Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Klaus/Caroline One-Shot. **

**Fandom- The Vampire Diaries.**

**Couple(s) - Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes **

**Copyright- I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just the story line.**

"Now how did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?" Klaus said as he walked towards Caroline who was staring furiously at the clipboard. She recognised his voice straight away, and rolled her eyes. She gripped the top of the clipboard and turned her head towards him, before turning it away from him.

"Go away I'm busy" Caroline told him as she forced herself to concentrate on the words that were on the paper, yet they didn't make any sense. Not while he was around. Klaus rocked from side to side, his hands joined together behind his back.

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" he asked her, and Caroline looked up to the sky in anger and annoyance. She turned her full body towards him this time and scribbled something on the paper.

"How about, a quarter to never" she spat sarcastically. She turned away from him again and Klaus took a few steps forward so that Caroline could feel his breath.

"I was promised a date, in return for one of my hybrid's" Caroline took a few deep breath's trying to calm herself down, her tongue pressed to her front teeth, she looked at him.

"Yes a date, like to a movie, where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us" she moved her hand along with her words and Klaus liked how her eyebrows moved in a certain way when her mood changed. Her attention was once again returned to the paper.

"Well surely the raining Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone..." that made Caroline look at him, her cold glare in place. "And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend." That hurt Caroline, even thought they weren't broken up, she still suspected there was something between Hailey and Tyler.

Klaus widened his eyes and looked at her. If Caroline didn't know what he was and the monster he could be she would have thought he was using the puppy dog look on her. She kept her glare up for a few seconds then looked to the ground, then back up.

"Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here, 2pm..." she turned and started towards the steps. "Black tie optional..." Klaus let a playful smirk appear on his face when she spun round and pointed her pen at him. "And I already have a dress so don't even think about getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?" Klaus gave a small nod, his eyebrows slightly raised. Caroline turned and continued walking up the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline" he called after her. Caroline let a small smile grace her lips before shaking her head and shouting at some helpers for doing the flower arranging wrong, for the 10th time. Things needed to speed up if everything was going to be ready by tomorrow.

The next day arrived sooner then Caroline had hoped. She took a shower and straightened her hair and applied her make-up. She checked to make sure Klaus hadn't bought her anything and to her surprise he had kept his word. She pulled her dress on. It was bronze/gold and stopped mid-thigh. The back was slightly cut out and a black translucent material. She pulled on her black heels. She was ready to leave.

By the time the pageant started Caroline had already had a fight with Elena about Damon and Stefan and shouted at most of the staff helping out. Currently she was picking up empty wine glasses. She flashed the people sitting at the table a bright smile and walked towards a waiter with an empty silver wine glass plate.

"Why aren't you busking your tables?!" she spat placing the glasses on his plate making his arm jerk at the force. "I said no empty glasses" the man nodded and quickly walked away. The music rang throughout the area and Caroline marched in their direction. The wind blew her hair back.

"Will you guys pick up the tempo?" she snapped her fingers at them. "This is a pageant! Not a funeral." She shook her head and turned and started to walk. That is when she saw him.

Klaus was in a black suit with a grey shirt and a darker and shiny grey tie. He shocked Caroline and she hated to admit that he looked very good in the suit.

"And how am I doing?" he asked while walking towards her. Caroline took a deep breath.

"Your...perfect." she said softly, she giggled silently and Klaus actually smiled not a smirk and genuine smile. "Which is so beyond annoying that I can't even look at you" she told him. Klaus looked behind her.

"Well they didn't waste any time did they?" He walked to stand next to Caroline as she turned and saw Tyler and Hailey walking over the small wooden bridge, their arms linked. Caroline hated Hailey and her dress, she looked easy. It hurt her because Tyler was smiling and talking to her and he never did that with her.

Klaus gritted his teeth and looked towards Caroline. He noticed how affected she was by the situation and it angered him that she would still feel so hurt by someone as stupid and pathetic as Tyler Lockwood. Caroline gave Klaus a small glance.

"Lets just get today over with" with that she turned and walked across the bright green grass. Klaus cast one last look at Tyler and found him glaring right back. That made Klaus curious.

Klaus found Caroline with Elena. They were having an argument and were attracting a lot of attention.

"I think your so called _feelings_ for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement and I don't like it..." Elena looked to the side, slightly shocked by Caroline's out burst. Klaus stood at Caroline's side. "And the thought of you two together, makes me wanna barf" she exclaimed. Elena looked at her feet and Klaus glanced around them.

"Easy love, you're making a scene" Klaus said in a low voice. Caroline snapped out of bitch mode and looked around her, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She brushed her fringe back and looked at Elena.

"Wow, Caroline, thank you, for making this really difficult time _so _much easier" Elena was near tears and she walked away, making Caroline feel both bad and proud that she stood up to the person who is always in first place. Klaus moved nearer to Caroline and watched her as she opened her hands and made a sign with them.

"How did I become the bad guy?" she asked. Klaus moved to stand in front of her and she looked at him.

"Lets get you a drink, I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" Klaus told her with a smirk.

Klaus already had a bottle of Champagne and two wine glasses with a waiter, which he took straight away and they started walking at the edge of the pond. He listened to Caroline talk.

"It's just as her best friend it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on _everything._" she looked at Klaus. He was enjoying her over exaggerated hand gestures. He already knew what was wrong with Elena but he wasn't exactly going to tell her.

"So being a vampire's changed her." He decided to go for the easiest option and point out the obvious.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are, it doesn't turn you into a completely different person" Klaus mulled over her words. She was right in a sense. It depended if the person wanted to change from there human self when they were turned to their vampire self.

"It's very peculiar" he had a grin on his face and was suppressing a chuckle, Caroline looked at him.

"What's that look for?" she asked. He wasn't going to tell her.

"It'll all make sense eventually" he told her as she sat down on the wooden bench in the shade of a tree.

"Whatever, just hurry up and find the cure" she placed her hands on the bench and dug her nails into the wood. Klaus placed the two glasses next to her.

"I'm working on it." He then sat down and picked up the bottle and started to open it. Caroline was thinking of something to say that would fill the silence. She turned her head towards him.

"Would you ever take it?" she hoped he would answer, because it would show that his humanity wasn't actually turned off. He continued to open the bottle.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" he asked her, looking at her with a silly smirk on his face.

"So there's not one single moment in your _whole_ life that you've wanted to be human?" she questioned. He gave her a look that showed that even if he had or he hadn't he wasn't going to tell her. The cork out of the bottle flew out and Caroline giggled. Klaus started to pour it into the glasses.

"How 'bout you?" he turns the question on her.

Across the party, Tyler was listening in on their conversation with an angry expression plastered on his features. Caroline drank some of the champagne as Klaus finished pouring his.

"It used to be a lot easier..." Klaus said, while standing up and reaching into his jacket for the pocket which contained a sheet of paper, leaning back slightly. "Don't you miss the days when you were...chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee and the director of the policewomen yearly raffle..." Caroline's eye's widened as she stood up and reached for the paper.

"Is that my Miss Mystic Falls application?! Where did you get that?!" she exclaimed reaching for the paper. Klaus caught the paper and moved back, while laughing.

"When I am chosen, I will redefine excellence...now I really liked your use of when here it's very confident..." Caroline nodded as he continued. "Above all I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire, obviously we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'" he laughed with a wide grin on his face, as Caroline tried to grab that paper again.

"Yes very funny. It's hilarious" Klaus pulled his hand back and she hit his arm. He held the paper behind him and tried to keep a straight face as was Caroline. It lasted for a second before her face broke into a smile and she started laughing along with him.

Tyler watched and listened in fury as they sat back down and continued to drink the champagne. Hailey stood next to him and asked him questions. When he looked back they were standing near the wooden bridge, they un-linked there arms. He focused in on them. Klaus and Caroline stood facing each other.

"I never did answer your question, if I'd ever thought about being human." Klaus said to Caroline who looked at him curiously.

"Once. I was on a track in the Andes and a Hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun and I thought what a thing. You know, to have to work that hard everyday just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying it must be everyday to know it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human" he finished and Caroline gave him a small smile.

Klaus took a few steps forward and Caroline didn't move. He took a few more and she still didn't move. Tyler was seething. Klaus took one smaller step towards Caroline which caused their bodies to almost touch. He ducked his head down a little so their noses were touching. Caroline's eye's widened slightly and she forced the small smile off her face.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so deep" she joked; Klaus smiled at her, straightened up and moved back. He glanced towards Tyler.

"He doesn't look very happy does he?" Caroline shrugs.

"So what, he's with Hailey, and your not leaving until I have at least one dance" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the make-shift dance floor.

"Didn't know you liked dancing with me so much" he was back to his smug self. Caroline rolled her eyes and placed her arms in the correct hold while he did the same.

"Just dance" she commanded. The music started up and they started to dance. Tyler and Hailey decided to join them. This made Caroline uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that Tyler was dancing with Hailey instead of her or that she was dancing with Klaus the Big Bad Hybrid. But, it may also be the fact that she enjoyed being in Klaus' company more than Tyler's. She mentally slapped herself.

Caroline let out a small and quiet gasp when the smell hit her and made her stumble a little. She felt her fangs escape from her gums and the veins beneath her eyes pop out. Her eye's turning wild with hunger. One minute she saw Tyler's shocked face and the next she saw herself in the woods. With Klaus.

"When was the last time you fed, love?" he asked her. Caroline looked at him, she ran her tongue over her fangs.

"I think I had a bunny a few days ago, maybe it was a blood bag. I'm not quite sure" she said. Klaus shook his head.

"I'll never understand why you don't compel a human, drink from a human then compel them again" Caroline snapped her head towards him and used her speed to be in front of him. She hissed at him, her fangs bared.

"Is that meant to be impressive?" he asked her, she glared at him.

"I will not compel and feed. It's wrong to use a human like that, I should know!" she realised what she had said just as she had finished and took a few steps back. Klaus looked at her.

"You know? How do you know, love?" he asked, Caroline felt her fangs retract as she shrugged her shoulders. Klaus tilted his head to the side. "Has someone used you as a blood bag?" he continued.

Caroline looked away from his intense gaze and that gave him enough confirmation. He wasn't going to push, and that shocked her, but she was glad. Knowing him he would go over there and stake Damon then rip his heart out and eventually snap his neck and finishing the job by burning him.

"You need to feed and a bunny or blood bag isn't going to be good enough. Since you won't drink directly from a human, I guess there's only one thing I can do" he rolled his sleeve up and bit into his wrist. Caroline looked at him.

"No way in hell will I drink from you!" her voice full of disgust. Klaus shook his head as his skin closed up.

"You certainly enjoyed it the first time, didn't you?" he reminded, Caroline looked down as she felt herself become hot. Klaus bit into his wrist again and offered his wrist up, for the second time. Caroline smelt the blood and it made her dizzy. She placed a hand on his wrist and latched her mouth onto his wrist, letting his blood flow down her throat.

A few minutes later she pulled away and wiped the corners of her mouth. Klaus watched his wrist heal and looked up at Caroline. Her fangs were no where to be seen, her eyes back to their amazing bright blue/green shade. No red veins popping out of her skin.

"Your welcome, love" he told her, she looked at him and her phone buzzed. She pulled it out.

To- Caroline

From- Stefan

We need to talk.

Caroline re-read the message due to its lack of explanation and looked up at Klaus. He was watching her closely.

"I have to go, thank you for the date. Don't tell anyone about me, um, drinking your blood" she mumbled. Klaus nodded.

"No problem love, looking forward to the next date" he smirked, Caroline shook her head.

"We'll see" she simply said before disappearing. Klaus smiled, she didn't immediately say no. She didn't say yes either. Maybe. A maybe was good enough for him.

Caroline sat down in a chair across from Stefan. She felt sorry for him. He was trying to stay strong and put up with all the Damon and Elena drama. But Caroline could see that he truly loved Elena, her becoming a vampire had, had an effect on him. But he handled it. She was team Stefan, even if Damon hadn't used her she still would have been team Stefan.

Stefan finished pouring himself a drink, slammed the bottle against the table a coughed. He then lifted the glass up to his mouth.

"Elena is right, I just...I need to let go" he took a drink. Caroline leaned forward.

"No your right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy but, you can't give up on her." She hit her leg with her hand to make her point. Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline...she looked me in the eye and she told me, to move on" Caroline blinked a few times before responding.

"She's lost! Okay, you and her...epic" she breathed. "Her and Damon...ugh...God" she shivered. Stefan stared at her. She took a deep breath.

"There's something wrong with her" no one said anything for a long time. "Just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure" Caroline said to him.

"Klaus won't let me, even if I wanted too" Caroline heated up momentarily at the mention of his name; bur remembered she was focusing on helping her friend with his situation.

"Why does he care? He doesn't even want it" she stated, Stefan shrugged and took another swig of his drink.

"He wants to keep Elena human, so that he can make more hybrids" Stefan explained.

"Well he's gonna need 'em, Tyler's almost got all of them un-sired" she said as she leaned back into her chair. Caroline thought for a second and it hit her.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. Stefan looked up at her. Caroline leaned forward again and moved her arm.

"Oh. My. God." She repeated. Stefan opened his hands out.

"What?" he asked. Caroline stood up her mouth agape, she joined her hands together and placed them against her lips as she paced. She let out an annoyed breath.

"I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena, he said we'd figure it out, this is what he was talking about" she gushed. Stefan shot her a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Think about it. _Every time_ Elena's had a problem, _Damon's _been the magic solution..." she told him. "Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy, who swoops in a tells her to relax? Damon and she listened. When Elena started feeding, who said Elena could only drink blood straight from the vein?" she continued. Stefan thought back.

"Damon" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Caroline nodded.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" she went on to ask.

"She couldn't keep it down" he replied quickly.

"And blood bags?" Stefan looked across the room.

"Same thing" he answered. "Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't so she couldn't" Caroline exclaimed. Stefan started to realise.

"Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress" Caroline stated. Stefan nods.

"Damon says to kill Connor, she kills Connor" he said in a low voice.

"What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right? It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times? What if...this is really happening?" her eye's widening as she spoke. Stefan leans forward and the look of knowing sets into his facial features. They both look at each other.

Stefan comes to the conclusion. "Elena's sired to Damon" Caroline nodded, before it hit her. Klaus knew. He knew all the time she was going on about it and he hadn't said a thing to her about it. Just a cryptic riddle. Stefan was gone by the time Caroline could have stopped him. He was going to go on a rampage or something. Caroline was about to go on one herself and she knew who she had to see.

Caroline left the house and jumped in her car, starting it up and driving to his house. It took her less than five minutes. Due to her breaking many speed limits. She slammed the breaks and turned her car off, leaving the keys and all her stuff in the car. She threw the car door out and it nearly swung off, before she slammed it back so hard that the car shook with the force.

Caroline didn't even bother knocking or trying to pick the lock. She just broke the door down and walked in.

"KLAUS" She screamed. She knew he was here. Klaus stood from his seat in the living room and walked into the foyer. He looked at her.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. Caroline glared at him and her fangs showed, he eye's wild and her veins popping out of the skin. She hissed and slaps him with all her strength. Klaus slowly looked at her.

"So, what have I done to make you want to slap me?" he asked. Caroline was shaking with anger. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You. You knew and you didn't tell me. You left me and Stefan to work it out and who knows what could have happened now!" she shouted. Klaus raised and eyebrow.

"So, you found out that Elena is sired to Damon, huh?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" she spat. Klaus smirked.

"And you're angry at me because I didn't tell you?" Caroline nodded furiously like it was obvious. "And I should of told you why?" that made Caroline hesitate. Why did she think he should have told her? It's not like they were friends that he should tell her everything. But they aren't enemies.

"I just thought you would have, that's all" she whispered. Klaus looked at her.

"You thought this why?" Caroline shrugged. "Is it because you want me to tell you things? Because you've finally realised that I do I fact care for you?" he questioned. Caroline looked at him.

"It has nothing to do with that" she murmured. She knew Klaus did sort of care for her. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew.

"I think it is" he said to her. Caroline looked at him.

"I have to go" she mumbled, before turning and walking towards the door.

"Running won't help" he called after her, it was very cliché. Caroline ignored him and sat in her car. The same thought running through her head like it was on a loop.

Why did she go there to shout at him? It was up to him if he wanted to tell her or not, he had nothing to do with any of this. So she couldn't exactly blame him could she? There might have been a little bit of truth behind what he had said. Maybe she did finally realise that he liked her. She didn't like him though.

No, she's with Tyler. Caroline loves Tyler, not Klaus, she loves Klaus not Tyler. Oh No. Her life may have just got even more complicated then it could have ever been. And that's including, the vampires, werewolves, hybrids, sire-bonds, Tyler and Hailey and all the Originals in the same room. Could she really be in love with Klaus? No she couldn't that was stupid.

She couldn't be in love with Klaus. She hated him. He had tried to kill her and her friends on numerous occasions he was the bad guy. But she had killed. Damon had killed, so had Stefan, Tyler probably has, Jeremy had, heck even Elena had killed. Almost everyone who surrounded her had murdered at some point. So he can't be all that bad.

Caroline mentally shook herself and looked back up at the house, before puling out of the drive and leaving the house. The thought still running through her head. Could she really like Klaus? Did she love Klaus? The one thing she did know was that they had become somewhat...closer?

**~Fin~**

**There we go, my second Klaus and Caroline One-Shot. I wanted to use one of their cutest episodes together with slight twists and turns. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Now, it takes a while to write a fanfiction chapter or One-Shot. But, it only takes a few seconds the write a comment, so, please review. So I know if it's good or not :)**

**-Hollie.**


End file.
